Not Monsters
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: A chica x OC thing. Not sure where to go with it, though. Animatronics are humanized to avoid beastiality. T for language
1. Chapter 1

My name is Noah. I'm the new security guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Why would I get such a dangerous job, you may ask? Hell, I need the money. With a paycheck on the line, I'd do practically anything.

Of course, I heard all about the crazy, bloodthirsty animatronics inside the restaurant, but, for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to them than what people said.

-11:00 pm-

My stomach growled loudly. "Dammit, I wish I brought something to eat with me. Note to self, listen to Mom when it comes to food." I sighed. My mom always told me to eat more. Stupid me for not listening, I guess. Suddenly, I heard a familiar creak from behind me. Quickly, I turned. Standing at the doorway was a yellow animatronic. I guessed that it was Chica, but I wasn't sure. I had always heard that Chica was a chicken, or duck depending on whom I asked, but that isn't what I saw. I saw an animatronic girl, about my age. Her eyes were blue, her hair golden. She was very thin, like me, wearing a yellow knee-length dress. Her feet were bare, which I thought was odd, but I didn't dwell on it much.

Quickly, I pressed the button by the door, shutting it. "Ha, ha, you robotic monster. You aren't getting me now." I smiled triumphantly. Unfortunately, the door didn't stay closed for long. It opened again a short time later. And this time, I knew I couldn't close it. Chica stepped closer. Quickly, I whipped out my Taser, the one my mom got me for my 18th birthday. "One more step and I deep-fry your circuits!" I warned, hoping I looked braver than I felt.

"I... I don't want to hurt you, I swear." Chica told me, raising her hands. I didn't lower my Taser.

"That is bullshit. You and the other animatronics are monsters. You killed my predecessors. My brother Andrew told me all about it." I expected Chica to drop the nice act and lunge at me with murderous intent. Instead, to my surprise, she dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"It's not like that. We just want... friends. Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, and I... we were abandoned, left to rot. Can you imagine doing nothing, seeing no one for years on end?" she sobbed. I still wasn't convinced.

"If you're not really the killers everyone says you are, then what the hell are you?" Chica looked into my eyes.

"We're animatronics with feelings, feelings no one understands. We can't explain why we are like this. But we don't care. All we want is a friend." The look in her eyes told me she was being sincere, but I was still on my guard.

"Chica, if I lower my weapon, you swear you won't attack me?" I asked. Chica nodded.

"I wouldn't think of it." Reluctantly, I dropped my Taser. Chica stood up. For a few minutes, it was silent. Then Chica walked up and hugged me.

"Thank you for trusting me. You're the first person to do that in a long time. Thank you..." Chico's eyes found my nametag. "... Noah." She looked at me and held my gaze, Suddenly, we looked away.

"Um... no problem, Chica."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since the night Chica and I became friends. She introduced me the rest of the gang, who warmed up to me pretty quickly. Freddy was really good at making me laugh, Foxy knew all kinds of awesome stories, and Bonnie had a pretty good taste in music. But, though the guys soon became my close friends, I spent the most time with Chica. I wasn't sure why, but there was something about her I really liked.

One night, when there was only a few minutes of my shift left, Chica and I decided to have a Q &amp; A. I insisted that Chica ask the first question. Ladies first.

"Okay, then. What do you do when you aren't at work?" She asked.

"School, of course. I'm a senior in High School. Heck, that's why I'm working here in the first place. Gotta build up my college fund." I replied.

"Alright, Noah, it's your turn. What do you want to know?" Chica asked. I looked down at Chica's bare feet.

"Well, why don't you wear shoes? I know you're an animatronic and all, but I'm curious." Chica smiled as she wiggled her toes.

"I don't really like wearing shoes. I never leave this place anyway, so there's no need to wear shoes. Do you wear shoes when you're at home?" She shot back.

"Fair point, Chi. Alright, your turn."

Chica looked me right in the eyes. "Why did you choose to work here?"

"Honestly, Chica, I looked in the Job Ads one morning, and this was the first job I saw. Since I live close by, I immediately applied." I answered. Just then, my alarm went of as 6 am came around. "Aw, crap! Guess my shift's over."

Chica sighed. "Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later, huh?" Seeing Chica so sad made me feel kinda bad. But then, an idea came to my head.

"My school's just down the road. I could come here for lunch. Think that'll be okay?" I asked. Chica's face brightened.

"That'd be awesome! I'll make your favorite 3 cheese pizza! Dr. Pepper and fries on the side?"

I chuckled. "Chica, you know me too well. That sounds awesome. But you better make it lunch for two." I replied. Chica looked at me, confused.

"Why lunch for two?" She asked. I smiled.

"Well, you're gonna be doing the cooking, so I think you deserve to share the meal with me... If you want."

Chica smiled. "You got it. See ya then." As I left the restaurant, I didn't notice Chica pumping her fist.

All day, I looked forward to having lunch with Chica. I guess my excitement was more obvious than I thought, because as lunch break grew dangerously close, my friend Sean asked me what I was going ape-shit over.

"Nunya biz, Sean-mon. My personal life is my business." I replied.

"Oh, c'mon, Noah. Don't be like that. I'm just curious is all." Sean said.

"Alright, then. I'm meeting a close friend at her place for some pizza." I relented.

"Oh, so you're meeting a girl? Is she cute?" Sean asked.

The question caught me off-guard. Why would he ask me if I thought Chica was cute? That's when it occurred to me. I did think Chica was cute.

"Yeah, I guess she is."

\- Noon -

I walked out of school, flashing my off-campus pass at a security guard (yes, they have those at schools), then made my way to work. When I opened the door, Bonnie came out to greet me.

"Hey, Noah. Chica's waiting for you in the Dining Hall." He to,d me.

"Thanks, Bro." I then walked to the Dining Hall. Sure enough, there was Chica sitting at a table. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Chi. Wow, you really outdid yourself with lunch." I complimented. Chica blushed.

"Thanks, Noah. Come, sit. You don't want this food to go to waste?"

"Certainly not." I sat across from my friend and ate. As usual, the pizza was excellent, as were the fries and drink. After we had eaten our fill, Chica and I decided to walk around a bit before I had to head back to school. As we walked, Chica slipped her hand in mine. It surprised me, but I didn't object.

"Noah, can I ask you something?" Chica sounded shy, which I found cute, but also a little out of character.

"Um... Sure, Chi. What's up?" Chica took a deep breath.

"Noah, ever since you and I met, I... Kind of developed... Feelings for you. Feelings I've never felt before. Noah, I think I love you... A lot." She admitted. I smiled warmly as I lifted her chin, her eyes level with mine.

"I love you too, Chica." We shared a first kiss, which was unfortunatly cut short by a loud shout from above us.

"Arrrrr, get a room, ya landlubbers!"

"Great. We had to stop at Pirate's Cove." I grumbled. Chica laughed and kissed my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, my day off, I hung out at work, dressed in a green t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes instead of my guard uniform.

"Yer friends probably think yer crazy fer spendin' yer day off at work." Foxy commented as the 5 of us watched TV in the break room. I shrugged.

"Who cares what they think? I want to hang out with my girlfriend and best pals. Is that a crime?" Freddy laughed.

"No, of course not. It's just... well, teenagers can be a bit rude, especially to each other." I turned to my bear buddy.

"You guys have trouble with 'em in the past?" I asked.

Bonnie sighed. "Man, did we! They'd bust in here, screw up the games, eat the pizza, and cause havoc! Usually Freddy would scare them off. But that all stopped when..." He stopped suddenly, as if he was going to reveal a huge secret.

"What? What happened?" I asked. My friends were silent for a moment.

"Noah... Have you ever heard about Golden Freddy?" Chica asked. I nodded.

"My brother told me that he was a mysterious animatronic who popped up only when certain circumstances took place."

Foxy sighed. "Well, lad, as I'm sure ya know, that's not true. He was once like us, an animatronic with feelin', but after a while, his loneliness an' solitude drove him t' madness. He's Th' reason people think we're psycho killers. He killed a couple o' kids afore our last Night Guard shut him down."

"So, he's gone, right? He can't re-activate, can he?" I asked. Suddenly, all the lights went out.

"What was that?" Chica asked, her purple eyes casting a bright light on my face. Just then, we heard slow, scary laughter.

"No, it can't be." Bonnie whispered. I pulled my Taser out of my pocket. I never left home without it, even on my days off.

"I'm gonna go check it out. You guys stay here." I said. Chica grabbed my arm.

"Noah, please, don't. If he's back... you could get hurt or worse. I don't want to lose you." She pleaded.

"Chi, it's ok. I can take care of myself. Remember when we met?" I smiled. That got a smile out of her.

"You're right, just... be careful." With that, I ventured out into the main dining area.

"So, Golden Freddy, or can I call you Goldie, you're real, huh? Well, I'm not scared of ya and here's why. I know for a fact that this Taser can fry your golden ass. One wrong move and you're scrap metal." I called out into the seemingly empty restaurant. Suddenly, I heard a sinister voice behind me.

"Wanna bet, fleshling?" before I could turn around, a huge heavy arm swatted me into a nearby electricity box. The force of the blow caused the box to explode, bathing my body in both fire and electricity as my Taser hit me deep in the chest. I screamed in excruciating pain as my body was burned and shocked. Before I blacked out, I saw Chica run towards me, a scared and worried look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Noah...? Noah, please, come back to us." I could hear Chica's voice, but it sounded far off. I put all my willpower into focusing on her voice. I opened my eyes and saw Chica and the others standing around me. I was lying on what felt like a table in the Main Dining Room. When Chica saw that I was awake, she hugged me. But something felt different. When Chica hugged or kissed me before, it felt cold and metallic, since she was a robot and I was human. But this hug felt... normal, which was impossible, unless Chica became human. Or... I looked down at my body. I was still wearing my clothes, but underneath, instead of flesh and blood, I saw cold, hard metal. I was animatronic.

"What... what the hell happened to me?" I gasped.

"When you were attacked by Goldie, your human body was severely damaged by fire and electricity. So, to save your life, we built you a metallic body, like ours." Freddy explained, handing me a mirror. My face still sort of looked like my human face: Blond hair, thin eyebrows, and green eyes. But it was metallic now.

"We're sorry, Noah. It was the only way to save you. We didn't want to lose you." Bonnie said. I sat up.

"What will my parents say?" I asked. Foxy rubbed the back of his head.

"Lad, since yer animatronic now, ya can't leave this building or you'll shut down permanently. Yer boss told yer parents... that there was an accident. T' them... yer dead."

"Dead? So, I can never see them again?" I asked. My friends shook their heads sadly. I hung my head. My life, or whatever this existence was, would never be the same. Chica sat next to me.

"We're sorry this happened, Noah, really. Please don't be too angry." She pleaded. I looked at her, and then smiled slightly.

"How can I be angry at my best friends? You saved my life. Besides, it wasn't your fault. It was that asshole Goldie. I swear if I ever see him again, his gold-plated ass is mine!" I growled. At this, Foxy smiled.

"Tha's good t' hear, lad. I think we can help ya with that." I raised my eyebrow.

"How?"

"There's a panel on yer left arm. Click it an' see what happens." My pirate friend instructed. I did as I was told. Suddenly, green armor expanded and covered my body. My hands and feet became paw-like with wickedly sharp claws that sparked with electricity. ("So, that's what happened to my Taser." I thought, smiling.) My head became green with canine-like teeth and ears. To top it all off, a tail elongated out of the rear armor. I had become a green animatronic wolf.

"Oh, this I like. Wait a second... does this mean you all have forms like this?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's why we appeared as animals in the papers back in '87. That was when we stopped Goldie the first time." Bonnie replied. I flexed my clawed fingers.

"Now it's my turn." I declared. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"He's back, the coward. Keep alert everyone." I said. Suddenly, a piercing scream was heard. Then the lights came back on.

""Ev'ryone alright?" Foxy asked. Bonnie gasped.

"Where's Chica?" he asked. We looked around, but Chica was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, we heard deep, exoskeleton-chilling laughter. Then, a TV screen nearby blazed to life, revealing a golden bear suit with eyes as black as the Devil's heart.

"Goldie... what have you done with Chica?" Freddy growled.

"Oh, don't worry, she is safe. For now, anyway." Goldie cackled.

"Listen, you golden piece of shit, if you hurt Chica, I will find you and I will fuck you up." I vowed. Goldie laughed.

"By all means, little cub, try and find me. But you better hurry. I'm getting bored. I may cut up your little girlfriend for a bit of fun."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" I howled. I quickly ran out of the room, using my nose to follow a strong scent. It smelled like pizza mixed with motor oil and perfume. I knew it was Chica's scent. I followed my nose until I hit a door that was labeled with numerous "Keep Out" and "Do Not Enter" signs. Chica was behind the door, that much I could tell. Using my claws, I tore the door to shreds. I ended up in what seemed like a giant parts and services area. I saw Chica chained to a wall. I quickly rushed to her aid. "Hold on, sweetheart. I'll have you out soon." I promised.

"Noah, get out of here! It's a trap!" Chica exclaimed. Just as she said that, the door closed and Goldie stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh, bravo, young Noah. So determined to save your love that you fall right into my trap." He taunted. I smirked as I freed Chica.

"Who says I fell into your trap, Goldilocks? Maybe I wanted to find you. After all, you not only kidnapped my girlfriend, but you took my old life from me. It's payback time, you asshole." I unsheathed my claws, arcs of electricity dancing across them. Goldie's evil sneer wavered, but only for a second.

"And what makes you think you can even use those, boy? You're still new to this business."

I smiled a wolfish grin. "Watch me." Goldie began to laugh. Quickly, I rushed forward and slashed at his chest, exposing the mechanics underneath. Before Goldie could register what had happened, I shoved my hand into his chest and through his back, and then yanked it out, pulling out wires and such as I did so.

Golden Freddy died laughing.


	5. Epilogue

Chica and I walked back to the Main Dining Area. The guys smiled when they saw us. "Noah, we saw the whole thing! That was awesome what you did!" Freddy said excitedly.

"Aye, I can't believe ya took on Goldie all by yerself an' won!" Foxy followed. I smiled as I reverted back to my humanoid form

"It wasn't really that hard. The guy made the fatal mistake of messing with my girl. No one, and I mean no one threatens Chica." Bonnie put his hand up in mock surrender.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, dog breath." He smirked. I raised eyebrow.

"Dog breath? You want to get scrapped like Goldie, Bugs Bunny?" I shot back.

"Oh, that's going too far. You're dead, newbie." Bonnie launched himself at me, but I quickly grabbed him and laid him out on the ground.

"Nice try, Bonnie. Next time, though, don't challenge the guy who offed Goldie." I laughed. Chica kissed my cheek.

"Noah, you are the strongest, bravest guy I've ever met." She said.

"You know it, Chi. So, now that I'm all wires and metal, I need a new job around here. Got any suggestions?" I asked my friends.

"Well, ya can still be th' security guard. Ya'll just have t' be paid in pizza. An' instead of keepin' an eye on us, ya should keep it on the outside. Teens could still cause trouble." Foxy offered.

"Yeah, well, wait until they meet me. After all, wolves own the night." I replied. I howled for the fun of it, getting lsughs from my friends... no, my family.


End file.
